


Stress Relief

by Ikana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Foul Language, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Submissive Ichigo, Yaoi, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo feels pressured by the permanent duty and has no chance on letting go. This is where Ishida comes in handy who has a thing for the orangeheaded boy. They make a deal. Ishida helps Ichigo to relax and in exchange Ishida is allowed to do as he pleases during their act. The secret will be kept forever. </p><p> - pretty much pwp (real stuff in chapter 3), no spoiler, Ishida on top, not beta read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

Chap 1 – The Agreement

Ichigo’s movements had been slow recently. Neither fine nor precise had they been, no gracefulness and no elegance. Whenever they had fought together, Ishida had found the other’s way of fighting incredibly fascinating. Something like a powerful dance of expressionism, sometimes a bit clumsy and yet always determined and controlled. However since school had started for them again, Ichigo looked everything but graceful. Huge shadows and bags under his eyes told stories from stress, nightmares and restless nights, faint scars showed everywhere.  
During lunch break, the Quincy decided to pull his classmate aside to talk to him in private. Knowing full well that the other was one to try to hide certain things it would not have done any good if he had tried to force it out of Ichigo in front of Chad and Inoue.  
“Oi… Kurosaki. Are you alright?”, he asked without hesitation after they had reached the rooftop. At first all he earned was a strange look and an aggressive answer, but the dark-haired boy blocked right away. “You look bad. And you cannot hide it. See, I am not willing to pull Orihime-san or Sado-kun into this, yet I urgently recommend that you find a solution for your current state, otherwise those two will stop watching and talk to you about it as well.”  
Having guessed so much, Ichigo gave a low sigh and gave in. His back met the wall of the staircase cabin roughly and then the body sank down to the floor. “It’s my physical state. After having been in Soul Society for so long and then each time turning into a Shinigami is keeping my spirit fit, but my body is stored away and physically unconscious the whole time. My muscle tonus decreases, my fitness is the same. Whenever I need my human body it is supposed to function.” He was not going to explain any further, but it was obvious that there was more to it than that. Kurosaki’s sleep habits have suffered, his eating habits have changed and his stress level was constantly high while the recovering rate was decreasing more and more. Even any healer was able to fully restore the body to an extend where there were no scars to be seen anymore, only because Kurosaki’s body had become so weak. It was different for Chad, Inoue and even Uryū for they kept their bodies the whole time without their souls stripping them off like Ichigo always did.  
“At this rate you will collapse sooner or later, Kurosaki. And you are well aware of it.” Adjusting his glasses in his usual manner his monotonous voice did a great deal to Ichigo’s thinking. The orange-head took out a package of juice, pierced the straw through the hole like he had shown Rukia once and took a bored sip.  
“I have no chance to release any stress. The moment I take my body back I start to study, I get attacked by the old man or I try to take care of Karin and Yuzu. If it hadn’t been for Urahara, my body would be useless by now, but even he is not able to keep it healthy forever.”  
Ishida fell silent and began to watch the clouds, then lowered his sight again towards the floor. Matter-of-factly he began to talk again. “As a boy your age, you have other physical desires than just movement, food, fitness and school. It might get better after you lay a girl?”  
Spitting out his juice in surprise he looked at Ishida. “You think I have the time for getting to know a girl when I don’t even have the time to rest?” The taller one sounded a little bit aggressive.  
“It’s obvious that Rukia likes you”, Ishida pointed out bluntly.  
“Rukia likes Renji. And how do you think I could lay her, she’s a Shinigami.”  
“She got a gigai, you know?”  
With a low “Nah…”, Ichigo lifted his hand in denial. “Rukia’s not a good partner. In the end she draws a whole bullshit load of those pictures. Can’t have that.”  
“What about Inoue?”  
“Nah, no good either. She’s so emotional, imagine us getting involved. I wouldn’t stop worrying and she would do the same. Besides Inoue would always make me feel guilty for leaving for a fight and hurting others even though it’s an unavoidable necessity.”  
Both boys sighed and Ichigo let his eyes fall closed. “I’m so damn drained of energy, I’d prefer taking a week off and just train, eat and get healthy again…”  
…  
A long silence followed.  
…  
Suddenly he felt lips on his and his eyes ripped open, seeing the Quincy close to him, trying to invade his mouth with a gentleness he had never imagined Ishida had in him. He pushed at him though. The boy caught Ichigo’s hands and intensified the kiss, realising that slowly Ichigo began to submit and to relax. “Let’s make a deal…”, the Quincy murmured lowly. “I’ll make you relax and help your body to restore. And I do as I please with you and there is no complain. Got me?”  
Another long silence just the heavy breathing of Ichigo, his wet and lasciviously swollen lips, the thin thread of drool hanging from his face and the light blush. For the first time since Ichigo had started going to school again he looked relaxed and content.  
“Got ya.”


	2. First Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
> I really tried to let them do it perversely, yet somehow it never happened. Good sex in Chapter 3 maybe? Stay tuned!

Chap 2 – First Try

“Oi, Ishida!” Ichigo’s demanding and pretty loud voice echoed through the room. Lucky him they were alone for now. Karin and Yuzu were down in the clinic, as was Isshin. Nobody had noticed that Ichigo had a guest and it was one of those very rare times Ichigo had locked his room.  
The other gave a bored hum as he pushed the boy down onto the bed, then looked down on him.  
“I’m not a bottom, ‘s that clear?”  
“I know”, came the calming reply, then he pushed the torso of the other down further and placed himself above Ichigo to initiate another kiss. Their agreement said that Ishida was allowed to do however he pleased and there was no way he’d break that promise. Yet the taller one was not so sure if his pride was able to deal with whatever Ishida planned on doing. Besides, not being a bottom was easily said, yet he somehow was below the Quincy, felt hands up his chest, felt his shirt slowly being pushed up. There was not much left of the firm muscles this hot stomach once had owned. Instead of well built Ichigo just looked lank and felt smooth and soft. Cool hands travelled along the skin, felt the hipbones until one went up and caressed the area beneath the hips.  
Feeling a little bit out of breath – of course because of the confusion and not because of any excitement – Ichigo repeated his “No bottom” in a growling, threatening voice. The greater was the contrast between their words as Ishida merely whispered an understanding “I know” in return and then covered the other’s lips. The lights were out and the sun was about to set, the dim light adding perfectly to their peaceful atmosphere. Without hesitation both of their mouths opened up, Ishida not losing any time playing around in that wet cave. Ichigo couldn’t but notice that whatever it was, as long as it was Ishida’s body it felt refreshing and cool. Even the tongue was not as hot as he had expected, yet much firmer and faster than he had thought a tongue would be. He had his own always considered as something soft and sensitive, but Ishida’s felt more like an intruding power.  
A cool hand stroked Ichigo’s stomach and the boy jumped slightly. His arms wrapped around Ishida and began pulling on those clothes. However the other was not as pleased with that. He leaned up, put a finger onto the bottom’s throat and smirked sexily. “Let me. I do whatever will be necessary. This is to make you relax, remember?” Slowly moving forward, letting the finger glide up the neck, along the chin, along the lips and up to the ear, he let the whole hand rest onto Ichigo’s eyes eventually. “Forget about work. Forget about duty. Forget about control. Forget about yourself. I’ll make it so you will be resurrected when we’re done and nothing in your mind is left than us.”  
Having his world suddenly being wrapped up in darkness Ichigo felt helpless. But Ishida was right. He would have to give it all up in order to find peace. Everything was running in circles in his head, keeping him from finding inner peace.  
With his eyes still covered, Ichigo kept still. That was until more fingers appeared and tried to enter his mouth. Suddenly there was this uneasiness, this inner voice that told him “You’re losing control! Fight back! You have to be brave, you have to be superior! Show your strength, nothing about you is weak!” Listening to that voice, Ichigo bit down on those fingers, causing his partner to hiss a quiet “Tsk.” Ishida pulled back from the mouth and gave Ichigo’s cheek a very light and gentle smack. “Baka. Don’t fight. You’re safe.”  
The gesture held more of a loving mood than a punishing intention. Something like a sting captured Ichigo’s heart and he got absolutely uneasy. His whole body was about to rise up as Ishida reacted in time, pressed the hand onto the other’s chest and pressed him back down. “Easy”, he purred lowly. His voice had been so understanding the whole time and so loving that it seemed almost impossible that this was the same Ishida who held so much pride and who was fighting with such a resolve during battle!  
Ichigo looked up with wide eyes. “Stop talking shit!”, he hissed in a mere whisper and then looked away. So insecure, so weak and fragile that boy seemed, it was entrancing to the Quincy.  
“Stop denying pleasure” was the bold but sweet reply that caused Ichigo to close his eyes. Again cold fingers travelled up the stomach, felt up the body and explored it all. The light was perfectly sufficient to get familiar with this body. However even though Ishida slowly got aroused by doing all this to somebody it was a pretty hard disappointment then one hand stroked down to caress the crotch only to find it as soft as it usually was.  
An impatient growl came from upwards. “Don’t be hasty, I hadn’t had any time to get into the mood, you know?”  
“It’s hard to set it with you complaining whatever I do!” Ishida got a bit louder now, annoyed. Whatever he did, it never seemed right.  
“Forget it, I’m out.” Ichigo opened his eyes, avoiding the look of the other and tried to go past the other. “We had an agreement, Kurosaki!”, the dark-haired teen reminded his partner a bit harsh.  
“Nah, I’m done with thi- Nhg! Oi!”  
Ishida had grabbed him by the arm and had thrown him back onto the bed. With a loud creak and a strained huff Ichigo landed on his back and then gasped. Without hesitation the Quincy was on top of him, held Ichigo’s face firmly in place and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Give up control, Kurosaki.”  
Being confronted with such a harsh order there was no way Ichigo could decline now. It was a surprise how arousing the rough treatment could be.  
“I’ve tried being nice. Since you seem to be the kind of man who learns the hard way only I will teach you the pleasure of helplessness!” With his cold hands around his partner’s throat he pressured him into submission. Ishida’s eyes looked down on the other arrogantly, he watched him writhe and fight the confusion of the welcoming heat that was spreading so unstoppably inside the submissive’s body. Then the Quincy pressed down forcefully, depriving Ichigo of all breath. Hands came up to fight the choking half-heartedly, the body underneath twitched and that was exactly what the dominant teen had wanted to achieve. By leaning down and licking one ear of the writhing boy he gained a choked gasp and an involuntary thrust of the hips. Knowing his options full well Ishida stuck his tongue inside Kurosaki’s ear, let out a playful moan and then gave a short, sharp and definite order. “Give up.”  
Writhing, struggling, Ichigo felt hot, felt light headed and dizzy. Again! He wanted to hear those words again! It felt good! It felt strange! It was wrong, it was so perfect! Then the pressure decreased and as air invaded his lungs once more his mind went completely blank. A long-drawn, moaned crawled out of his throat and the next second an erotically purred “Ku~rrro~sa~ki” was spoken directly into his ear. His muscles convulsed and his mouth hung open, drool starting to leak. His resolve to fight lowered. A strange feeling of heat from the pit of his stomach and up to his lungs was taking over, the voice inside that told him to quit this immediately and to insist on regaining a superior position faded into nothing and got overshadowed by that rough treatment.  
Had Ishida known from the start that it needed force to get him into it, he wouldn’t have done it any other way though. It had been important for Ichigo to know that he was safe and that everything was alright. After all, the most recent interactions he had had with people had always been endangering their lives.  
Slowly he leaned up for a quick kiss Ichigo barely accepted, then he leaned up completely to look down on him. Almost getting drunk by the sight below him Ishida reached down to his own legs to faintly rub himself. His eyes were narrowed and he burned the sight into his memory, knowing full well that there was more to come.  
Irritated by the other’s looks Ichigo gave a sharp “What?!” which caused the top to giggle quietly. “Undress, Kurosaki. Do not leave a single piece of clothing on your body.”  
An annoyed “Che…” was the only answer Ishida got, then Kurosaki pulled off his shirt, impatiently ripped off his pants and underwear at the same time and kicked them down. “There.”  
A soft laugh came in return. Ichigo had placed himself fully on the bed now, lying on the bed and had himself supported on is elbows so he would be able to watch the Quincy with sharp eyes.  
“My my. Still so much to learn.” With an elegant movement Ishida sat down next to the other’s feet, stroked the legs and teased the clothed ankle. “No trace of an act that was supposed to be done gracefully.” With a swift motion he pulled off one of the socks Ichigo had kept on. The skilled fingers and the flawless movement had caught Ichigo off guard once more.  
“I’m not a girl you can play with as you please!”  
A soft slap silenced him. “Forget about what you are and who you are. Don’t we want to achieve your recovery? Work with me for a little bit, Kurosaki. What do you have to lose?”  
There was a smirk on Ishida’s lips that Ichigo definitely did not like, yet he had to admit that Ishida was right.  
Suddenly the second sock was gone as quickly and cool fingers wrapped around the slightly sweaty foot.  
“Oi!”  
Ichigo’s complaint was met with a quiet “Sh~” and then slow caressing movements turned into a massage. Once more the taller boy looked away. Being submissive felt weird, especially when it was submission based on agreement.  
Eyelids fell close again after a while and Ichigo’s breath evened out in a relaxed manner. What a nice feeling to be treated gently not because he was injured but because someone actually cared about how he felt. To be honest, that was something he would definitely be able to get used to. It was not what their intention of meeting up was about though. However that was a fact that quickly faded from Ichigo’s mind. The massage was great, his foot felt alive for the first time since he had re-entered his body and it was hard to ignore just how skilled the other was. There was no shame about the smell of his body or the vulgarly sweaty sole. Ishida had chosen to do this, he was the one who had to deal with it.  
“A- nnnh~” Low humming dripped from the slim lips. That had been a good place. As the fingers moved on, Ichigo even threw away some pride and asked the other to keep that up a little longer.  
Having been too caught up in enjoyment he had missed out Ishida’s lewd smirk. Another press at the same place and an even louder, deeper moan escaped Ichigo’s lips. The boy had completely forgotten about his position, about his nudity, about existence. Darkness had swallowed up the last remains of the day and sleep was trying to captivate the orange-head. But the more his partner was kneading his foot, the harder it was to ignore how good it felt. Constant moans soon built up and then the body twitched as a whole. Ishida had lowered himself and had taken two toes into his mouth and gently sucked. It didn’t last long though. “Are you feeling alright, Kurosaki?”  
Low growling was the first reply, then tired words were added. “Keep going… This is amazing.”  
“So you give in to me?”  
“Shut up…”  
Feeling amused Ishida smiled kindly. How tired the other had sounded. To the Quincy it was both, adorable and cute. Yet in that plea a certain tone swung along, something that told him that Ichigo was still weak and in desperate need of care. Not only regarding the neglected body but also regarding his burdened soul.  
...It had been their first step today. One that had lasted pretty long and had drawn more energy out of the Shinigami than Ishida had expected it would. As he let go of the foot eventually he heard soft snoring from the boy on the bed. How could he wake him now just to satisfy his own needs? This was about Kurosaki after all.  
Reaching forward to cover the boy with his blanket he lowered his face to give a gentle kiss onto Ichigo’s lips. “See you tomorrow, dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone in the mood to rp? I have troubles starting Chap 3...


	3. The massage that never happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working with permanent noise around is a huge pain! Sorry for crappy writing but I just couldn’t concentrate… Pissing me off... Hope you like it though

Chap 3 – The massage that never happened

The feeling of deja-vu was not to ignore. Sitting next to each other, Ichigo had his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. “No. Bottom.”   
“I know! Come on, Ichigo. I have seen you naked before, what’s the big deal?”   
The problem in that very moment was not that they were about to give their agreement a second try but that Yuzu was doing chores right now and that she was running back and forth in the hallway connecting their house with the kid’s rooms, permanently passing by Ichigo’s door.   
“Even with the door locked, I’m not gonna do anything with you as long as my sisters are in!”  
“It’s a massage, Kurosaki-kun! It’s not like I’m about to nail you until you have a hoarse throat!”  
“Get even louder about it so everybody’s going to overhear that we agreed on fucking!”  
“The one being irrationally loud is you, Kurosaki-kun!”  
“It’s MY house! I can be as loud in here as I want!”  
“Not if you intend to keep your privacy!”  
“And since when is that one of your business?!”   
Ishida got up, adjusting his glasses and turning towards the door. “That’s it for me. Fuck somebody else off. It’s not my intention to get snapped at for offering something. I’ll head home!”   
“Oi! Ishida! Ishida! Wait!”   
Those complaints however fell on deaf ears. The next moment the door was unlocked by the Quincy and the dark haired boy walked out. Because he was meeting a pretty stunned Yuzu right outside he bowed kindly and smiled at her as if nothing had ever happened. “Thank you very much for having me. I will leave for that day. Have a nice evening.”   
“Oi! Ishida! I told you to wait!” Ichigo was furious because of the other’s ignorance and headed right after him until they reached the front door where their arguing continued. Their quarrel was loud enough to wake a sick Karin who showed up next to Yuzu tiredly. “What’s wrong?” To that Yuzu merely shrugged. “They started yelling at each other, now it seems Ishida-san would like to leave.”   
Even though Yuzu was too naïve to get what the problem might be, the fact that Ichigo was heading after the other was a clear indication that the argument had started based on something Ichigo had said and that her brother knew that full well and just refused to admit it.   
“Anyway. It’s late, Yuzu. I can finish for you if you like and then let’s go to bed.”   
The sisters smiled at each other and began making plans for the week during some more cleaning.

In front of the main entrance of the house the boys’ fighting kept on which caused the dark-haired one to simply walk away, ignoring Kurosaki in hope to escape the annoying blabbering.   
Ichigo however bluntly followed the Quincy instead of giving it a rest. Then, after having turned around the next best corner Uryū grabbed Ichigo’s arm violently. “So if I get you right, Kurosaki, there is no problem if you shed off your every coverage if we are alone in my room, yes?”   
That was met with an awkward silence.   
“… I guess not…” 

\---

As soon as the door behind the two students fell shut Ichigo took advantage of the unprepared boy and pressed him against the wall next to the entrance so he could restrain his movements as well as kiss him hungrily. As if he had something delicious to devour he sucked Ishida’s tongue into his own mouth and invited it for an adventurous play. Their bodies met roughly as Ichigo tried to get some friction. That on the other hand did not go well with the Quincy’s mood. Like the last time his hands arose and wrapped around Kurosaki’s throat, squeezing the slim neck with a smirk on his lips.   
An excited moan escaped the bleach-head’s mouth since he knew full well what was about to happen. How could he have been adapting to getting deprived of air in such a short time? Realisation hit him hard as he found himself hoping for a hard treatment and for a stronger choking and an even more intense breath play. Shocked by his own thoughts he immediately averted his gaze and his body leaned to the side in order to break free. When had his heart started to race so strongly? When had it started trying to escape his rib cage with such a strong force? The beating was so loud in his own ears it was like thunder roaring during storm.  
A choked sound was the next thing that got free of the needy boy’s throat and his eyeballs rolled up in pleasure. As if he had lost his mind. Ichigo’s mouth fell open wide and the lips formed a happy but somehow incredibly dumb smile.  
“It is true indeed, Kurosaki. Your speed of adapting to situations is amazing. Whatever it is, you are so eager and so open-minded regarding anything, aren’t you? So I suppose you like this.”   
Weak but still there a nod followed Ishida’s provoking question. Truth to be told, Ichigo’s head was in violent denial, so according to his logic it was best right now to agree and to minimise the upcoming actions.  
“How very interesting~” Leaning in to reach his partner’s ear again he kissed it softly. The neck beneath his fingers seemed to fight for air and the body of the assaulted one started trembling. Now was a perfect timing for little games.   
“Iiiichigoooo~”, the Quincy growled in his deepest, most sexy voice directly into the sensitive auditory canal of his partner and caused said one to twitch violently. Pushing his leg forward he was met with an obvious excitement in Kurosaki’s lower regions. What was even more enticing was the circumstance of how longing the movements of the lower body were that so desperately tried to get some friction between the legs. Calling him by his first name that lewdly had had an effect even better than Ishida had imagined!  
“What a masochist you are, Kurosaki. Knowing full well what we are planning to do when we meet up in private and yet you force yourself in such tight pants, restraining your body to no end.” He let go but didn’t plan on giving the other time to recover. His hands curled up in that spiky hair and he forced him down onto his knees violently by an incredibly rough yank that was rewarded with a loud gasp. “Listen up closely, Kurosaki!”, he hissed in an almost threatening manner. “It is not your choice to do as you please. The agreement is that first I will drown you in pleasure and then, and only then we can talk about anything else regarding a reciprocating relationship, both sexually as well as emotionally. You will be better off not forgetting about that for sure!” He looked down on him expectantly, yet was he met with a smirk and a challenging look. Ishida smirked as perversely in return and yanked at the smooth hair once more until Kurosaki found himself face down on the floor again. A loud smack echoed through the room and all the boy on the ground could do was gasp in surprise. His clad buttocks stung but what was most surprising was how arousing the feeling was that had gone straight to his testicles.   
“You see, Kurosaki. I know pretty well what I am doing.” His hand caressed the area he had hit just now, touching him right above the balls. “I bet you have never experienced such a pleasurable hit, am I right? Please adapt to that as well. I am looking forward to fulfilling my promise and of course in order to do that I am willing to use force if you give me enough reason to let it become a necessity.”  
Slowly getting up again Ichigo found himself panting heavily. Damn, that had been hot! A deep blush adorned his cheeks and his eyes seemed unfocused. That had not been the end of his energy and will to fight though! With a challenging sparkle in his eyes his lips parted. “U..ry- Gh!” Hands had caught his throat once more and pressed him against the wall. Closing the distance between their faces faster than Kurosaki’s heart was capable of beating, their lips were almost touching. A low growl warned the submissive. “Sorry, what were you about to say? My first name maybe? I am sure I must have misheard.”   
Nodding hectically Ichigo tried his best to get released again.   
“Will you be obedient from now on?”   
… Silence.   
Their lips were mere millimetres away from each other as Uryū let out an aroused sigh. “Become my slave, Kurosaki-kun~”   
Before he was able to comprehend his actions Ichigo closed the distance between them, managing to do this barely so. His lips formed words without sound, causing Ishida to let go of the neck a slight bit. The reply however was not what he had hoped for. “I’m… not a bottom.”  
Losing patience one more the Quincy now snapped, fisted the soft hair once more and ripped it to the side so he had a perfect access to bite the beautiful flesh with such strength that it left the taller boy speechless. Something felt weird and his knees gave in before Ichigo could realise what was wrong. Ishida caught him mid-falling and pressed their bodies together. “No need to worry, Kurosaki-kun. It’ll feel numb for a few days but you’re not severely injured.” Gently he kissed the place that now was marked with fresh red patterns that was covered in saliva which glistened in the dim light. “You just left me no choice~”   
Feeling pretty lost because his world was spinning so fast and his body had become so weak so incredibly quickly Ichigo looked for Uryū’s hand to take it to feel a little more secure. “What did you do?” The student looked so exhausted and to have the other’s body warmth embrace him right now was calming.   
“There is a nerve. In case you suffer a contusion you temporarily lose balance and feel dizzy. I’m not a medical expert, this is all I know. Endangering you is not my priority, Kurosaki. This is just a measure of making you more compliant.” His arms slipped under Kurosaki’s so he could lift him up and help him walk to the bed. “I promise you, you are safe here.” With utter care he let the slim body glide down onto the soft surface of his sleeping area and caressed his cheek. “But I will take advantage of your state now. You can tell me to stop any time you want. Yet I doubt that you are the kind of person who gets scared by such trivial things.” The smirk on his lips was even clearly audible in his voice. Manipulating the other could be so damn easy at times.   
His sentence was met with a low grunt. Then Ishida leaned in, caressed the shirt’s fabric with his fingertips until he let it slip between the elegant fingers so he could push it up. Ichigo watched calmly as the black-haired teen brought his soft lips down onto the scarred skin right above the trousers’ hem. Slow and sweet kisses spread across the abdomen, the touches careful and sensual like a warm summer breeze that licked along naked skin. Imagining being completely nude and below a man who carried nothing but love for him a feeling of vulnerability overcame the fighter. The tongue was warm, the fingers cool as ever as they pushed the fabric up bit by bit, always following with his mouth until the belly button was reached. Ishida made sure that his partner was watching closely, then he presented his lips, licked them lasciviously, invitingly so the other would only have eyes for them. To set the mood he even gave a soft moan before the tongue flicked out and lapped at the belly button once. Another dark and playful moan was given by the Quincy. Howling deeply Ichigo had no strength on keeping his hips still as that hot muscle was penetrating his belly button. As if he had been watching a great porn show the entering of it had looked so incredibly perverse and those lutes the other had been making! A firm hand now pressed Ichigo down again. With a swift motion the head had been diving lower and the bulge that was restrained by the jeans got kissed by Ishida. A hoarse, impatient scream rang though the whole room as the pressure of the mouth was added. Ishida was doing a stunning job kissing only the fabric while drooling shamelessly. Suction was numbing Ichigo’s mind, his hands came down fast as he pressed the other’s head into his crotch while mewling pitifully. The best thing about this was that Ishida was not fighting back, was not complaining even once! The wetness just kept working, covering the bulge, blowing so the hotness was sent through the clothing, then he gave a bite, pressed his face down even just to tease him!   
“I-..shi… kch…nhh! Suck.. me… off!”   
Not having to be told twice Ishida squeezed his partner’s hipbones roughly to gain his attention. Those black eyes were ordering a “Watch me” with such a kinky glint within them. Right then he bared his teeth and slowly, tooth by tooth pulled down the zipper of those pants. As it was open a real deep and dark chuckle was blowing Ichigo’s mind.  
“Explain to me, Kurrrosaki~” His murmur made the submissive’s head spin. Beneath the zipper there was the flesh, naked and erect without an additional coverage. In contrast to the confined heat the cool fingers that peeled it out like a delicious fruit seemed icy and Ichigo twitched once more.   
“My my. Look. So wet.” His fingernail scraped along the tip and made the whole body jump. “FUCK!”, he growled out shamelessly. “I- I wasn’t… I thought we’d fuck, so- Aaaah!” His head flew back and his hips thrust up with massive force, causing Uryū to choke on it.   
Coughing violently he had pulled off again right after having taken him completely in one single go. He did not seem too bothered though. “Keep explaining I’m waiting.” In the meantime his finger circled the tip. Ichigo however just reached down to do both, open the button so his cock was entirely free and to masturbate viciously in front of the other. Both was denied by the quick hands of Uryū who had been expecting something like this. “Ah ah~ Bad boy. Bad boys need to be punished.”   
Like a beast Ichigo’s voice broke all silence and the force of his hips thrusting increased rapidly. “H..huuuurts!”, he howled desperately. “Unbutton! Zipper… hurts! FUCK! Uryū! Suck me off! Fuck! FUCK!” What an impressive struggle! That writhing, that need! The smell of sweat and fluids. Sex was filling both of their nostrils and did nothing good to any of the boys. Bit by bit both of them were losing it.   
“Make me c- AH FUCK FOR FUCKS SAKE URYŪ!” The dominant part of them had smacked the shaft lightly in a punishing matter. What surprised probably both of them was Ichigo’s immediate “AGAIN!” The smirk never fell off Uryū’s face anymore as he leaned in to bite the skin at the underside and base of the shaft, then he licked up the whole length slowly, making Ichigo go even more wild. “YOU DAMN FUCKTARD HURRY UP! You- AH! You… lousy… bastard, scum, you lowlife pisser! Damnit, keep going!”   
….Seriously. That was Ichigo when he was horny? Quite amusing the Quincy had to admit. Still holding both wrists firmly so Kurosaki was not able to do anything Ishida was ordering him directly to look down. “Look at your cock, Kurosaki. It’s dripping and yet you cannot cum as you please~ Look.” With a quick lap the clear salty liquid was gone. “Isn’t it beautiful? The tip. Look at it very closely, Kurosaki. Isn’t it shaped like the tip of a well-grown mushroom? So delicious~” A deep inhale was enough to make Ishida lose it. “You smell exquisite, Kurosaki. Your body is a feast like no other.” Again the tongue darted out, again and again, making Ichigo tremble, making him moan, groan, curse, yell, shout until his voice was no longer the clear and manly voice it used to be but instead a hoarse and breathy mess of incoherent mumbling and screaming of foul language.   
By the time Uryū had let go of one wrist he had decided to play a little longer with him and squeezed around the base. “Play with your nipples, Kurosaki!”   
“LEMME FUCKING CUM YOU FUCKING RETARDED FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING FUCKING BITCH!”  
Ishida couldn’t but laugh evilly at that. “Bad boys need punishment, you know?”   
“Finally”, Ichigo thought “Finally let me!” He wasn’t able to take it anymore. Like a good boy he began to tease his own nipples. Tears were streaming down his face, sweat had wet his arm pits, back and forehead as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Ishida was no better though. All sweaty, drenched by sweat and even slight overflow of fluids in his own pants, the voice had gotten weak and all Uryū was capable of thinking was to end this soon so he would be able to jizz it all over Ichigo’s sexy body!  
With his free hand he gave the shaft another smack, then his mouth lowered and he gave it a strong suck. At the same time the hand released. The body beneath convulsed, Ichigo pinched his nipples violently, gripped them and pulled until they looked like bright red nubs. Voice and breath both faltered, his hips thrust up over and over until even that faltered. Fluids shot out of all of Ichigo’s pores. Tears, sweat, drool. Nothing was kept in. Like a volcano the boy erupted in pure white, first inside Ishida’s still sucking mouth, then after he had let go and used his hand to milk him so he could watch the shaft soften and still release a bit of it, it was still spewing thickly semen up to Ichigo’s own face. Whole seconds passed until the constant ejaculation died down to a river of thin sperm flowing from the beautifully coloured peak down the abyss towards the legs. The body was trembling violently but Ichigo could no longer respond to anything. As Uryū had looked up after the ejaculation had been finished he had found Ichigo fainted and completely exhausted. Eyes closed and breath evening out slowly.   
“I apologise, Kurosaki…” Feeling just a little bit guilty at this ravishing sight he stroked Ichigo’s hips, gave a kiss to each hipbone and then just for his own satisfaction he kept stroking the soft shaft incredibly gently for just a little longer. “You see… I tend to favour pleasure overload as a form of torture. You gave me a wonderful time~” Finally Uryū opened the button of the pants and then pulled them down a little bit so he would be able to undress the other later. However he was not done yet.   
Slowly he crawled up and wiggled his bottom around lustfully. A concerned kiss was given onto the sweat-drenched forehead and he softly brushed the wet strands of hair away that stuck to the sweaty skin. “Take this as a fee for letting you stay over.” With a swift motion Ishida had opened his pants and pulled them down. Unclad below faster than ever before he straddled over Ichigo’s body, stroked the hair quickly and then held his partner’s nose and forced the mouth open. Using the free hand he collected some of the sperm that had been shot up here and spread it along Ichigo’s lips and then a little bit of it inside the mouth. Once more he let go and collected some more. “It’s… humiliating…”, he whispered. Finally being able to show his true face he used the liquid on his behind and entered himself without hesitation. “I’m a bad boy, master…”, he whispered to himself. “Please… ah… let me receive your punishment for having sinned so dirtily…” His eyes looked up and he felt like in a completely dreamy state. “I will take it up my hole…” He looked down on the sleeping Ichigo and smirked. “Watch me, master as I use you to get off…” Of course he was fantasising and the role of a master in his masturbation fantasies had never had a face until today. Right now it was Ichigo who he imagined to be watched by. “I use your essence, master… Aren’t you happy? Aren’t you proud you trained me so well?” With a strange look of relief and happiness on his face he thrust his fingers in even deeper and growled. “I’m your slut, sir!” Again he held onto Ichigo’s nose and pushed his hips forward, still straddling the unconscious boy and pushed his penis against the soft and hot lips. Yet only that had been sufficient to make him twitch lightly and to hold his breath. Ripping out the fingers from his ass he held onto Ichigo’s head and pressed the tip into the thin opening of the lips. His other hand moved on its own up and down the cock and in the next second Uryū had fed Ichigo his ejaculate.   
After that he crawled off of him slowly, feeling deeply ashamed. His fingers went back into Ichigo’s mouth to clear the semen out. “I… I’m so sorry, Kurosaki… I’m a shame…” Without having the strength left to stay awake he collapsed like this directly next to the sleeping boy and found desperately needed rest. 

That was how the day ended that was supposed to contain nothing more than an innocent massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Wow. Turned out hotter than I thought?   
>  Not beta read. Details will be added when I cooled off a bit. 
> 
> (Wow. ... Even I found that hot o.O The excitement during writing maybe?   
> What about you, lovely readers? Was it good?)


End file.
